My Best Friend Is A Super Star
by Rosalita Sparks
Summary: She was born with an amazing voice, he was born to protect her. When Serena get's discovered she moves to Los Angeles with they only body guard she has ever trusted but she goes missing and Darien is the only one that can save her.
1. Chapter 1

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

My Best Friend Is a Super Star  
Chapter 1  
**R**osalita **S**parks

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

AN: Alright I had a hard time sleeping the other night and this story just came to mind and I wrote it down point form as soon as I could. I hope you like it!  
OH! And of course I do not own any of these characters, they belong to SM, the only thing I own is this story. Feel free to review.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

A young man sat in the corner of his luxurious apartment, overlooking Los Angeles. He was wearing a black tux that was all ripped up and shredded from a previous fight. He felt as though he would be sick. Not because of all his cuts and bruises, but because that night he lost the only thing that mattered to him, his best friend, the super star.

She was a beautiful girl named with the most amazing voice the world has ever heard. Her voice was so strong and powerful. The world thought she had it all but what they didn't know was that she felt lonely inside.

He looked at a picture of the both of them at a time when everything was normal. She was smiling, he was smiling. Everything was perfect. No one even knew who she was back then. She was the classic blonde, blue eyed girl who was full of life and he was the tall dark and handsome who kept everything bottled up inside, but some how she managed to bring it out of him.

He started to feel anger arise him. He through away the picture and started crying, something he has never done in his entire life. He had promised he would never let anything happen to her and yet he broke his promise.

That night someone took her away from him and he had no clue whether she was dead or alive. It killed him inside knowing he couldn't protect her.

He was tired of being helpless; he somehow stood up and wiped away his tears. He vowed he would find her and bring her own safety. He refused to believe she was dead.

**FLASHBACK - SUMMER 1996**

Serena was a beautiful child, always singing around the adoption agency. Serena grew up here since she was 9 months old. She had no idea who her mother was or where she came from other then her birth mother named her Serena and wanted them to keep her name. Curiosity always sunk in but that's all it ever was. She didn't know any better so tried not to pay much attention to it.

"Serena, darling?" An elderly women said out loud from a different room.

Serena walked up to this woman and smiled. "We're having a new member to our family joining us today. He's a 13 years old boy and he's very shy apparently. He doesn't remember much and it is your turn to show someone new around."

Serena smiled and nodded. "Not a problem Madame Dashwood." She said nicely. "I'll be in the music room!" Serena revealed while skipping away.

She sat down to the piano and started playing. Every week a piano teacher came voluntarily and taught any one who wanted to learn. Her name was Mrs. Valentine and she was amazing an amazing music teacher. She always knew Serena would make it.

She kept playing and made up a new song and then started singing. Every one gathered around the piano as she kept singing away. Madame Dashwood finally came in with a young boy and started smiling. The young boy couldn't stop staring.

It was at that moment he knew he would be happy at this orphanage. Serena finished playing her song and every one just started clapping. Serena turned around and started blushing. She didn't realize every one was watching her play.

Every one then left the room and Madame Dashwood introduced Serena to the new orphan.

"Well Darien, this is Serena. She will be showing you around." She said and left the two of them alone.

"Hi Darien, it's very nice to meet you" Serena said in sincerity.

Darien nodded and couldn't help but ask. "Where did you learn to sing like that? It was amazing!"

Serena blushed. "Thanks, um…it just comes. I can't explain it."

Darien nodded.

Serena then showed him around the orphanage and then she showed him to her favorite hang out spot out doors.

Darien couldn't believe how nice she was. He felt so connected to her and so comfortable.

"So how come you're in here?" He asked her.

Serena smiled, because she knew this question would eventually come.

"I'm sorry…I probably shouldn't of went there." Darien said because he noticed there was an awkward silence.

"No-no, it's not that. I just don't really know the answer to that question. You see, according to Madame Dashwood, my birth mother gave birth to me in 1986. She was young and thought she could handle me, but then realized she couldn't, so she gave me to them. I've been here since I was a baby." Serena said uncertainly. "But I think that's the nice way of saying it." Serena added.

Darien laughed.

"Why are you here?" Serena asked.

Darien never thought he would be able to open up to any one but somehow with Serena he didn't even hesitate.

"Well, my story is sort of like yours. I don't remember a thing. Madame Dashwood and the hospital has told me that I was in a car accident involving my parents and that they where killed and I was the only survivor. Apparently I was in a coma for a few months and that they couldn't find any relatives to take care of me. So that's why I'm here. I honestly have no memory of anything; I didn't even know my real name was Darien until they showed me my birth certificate." Darien whispered.

"Wow, that's awful, but you seem like a tough guy, and you have me now." Serena smiled and held his hand.

Darien smiled. "A tough guy uh?" He laughed.

Serena smiled and nodded. "There's something about you that give's me a feeling you're meant to be a protector."

He just laughed. "Ok there. Me…a protector? We'll see I guess."

Serena and Darien just kept laughing the night away, and got along so well.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

AN: I have NO idea how this adoption thing works, I think that children who don't have homes probably go in a foster home, but just go with it. I needed to put them in a place where they can feel safe together and if I put them in a foster home they could get switched up and stuff, so yeah. :)  
Have a nice day by the way and I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's short but before I get really into it I want to make sure you all like it.  
Thanks for reading.

And a preview for what's comming up next -- how Serena became famous and Darien's role in this.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS


	2. Chapter 2

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

My Best Friend Is a Super Star  
Chapter 2  
**R**osalita **S**parks

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

**Spring 2003**

"Serena! Stop mopping around the house, and help clean up!" a new volunteer worker yelled at a now 16 year old Serena.

Serena looked up at her and rolled her eyes. "Oh right away Stacy…" She replied rudely.

"Wow… what gives. When I started working here, Madame Dashwood said you where the nicest, most helpful orphan… and yet you're the way giving me all the problems."

Serena stood up at her level and stared at her in the eyes. "First of all, don't call me an orphan and second of all, you know nothing about me…so LEAVE me ALONE." 

Stacy rolled her eyes at her and left the room.

Stacy was an 18 year old woman who definitely looked like a super model. She was thin, and had all the right curves at all the right places with dark auburn hair and bright green eyes. She knew she looked good and didn't let any one forget it. Serena hated her from the moment she started "working" here. Serena's point of view, she was only working at the orphanage because she knew it would look good in resume's and college applications. She was not interesting in anything but herself, and she hated Stacy for that.

Serena walked around the house trying to find something to do, and she seen that the music room was open. She decided to take a peek.

When she walked up… no one was in there. She slowly walked in and looked around and started smiling. Something she hasn't done in a few years. 

She walked up to the piano and pressed a key, and then she would look up to see if any one would have heard it.

When no one noticed she took the courage to close her eyes and start playing a song that was way over du playing.

"ooh ooh  
When you love someone so deeply  
They become your life  
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside  
Blindly I imagined I could  
Keep you under glass  
Now I understand to hold you  
I must open up my hands and watch you rise.

Spread you wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly (Oooh)  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be, so spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly.

I have learned that beauty  
Has to flourish in the light  
Wild horses run unbridled  
Or their spirit dies  
You have given me the courage  
To be all that I can  
And I truly feel your heart will  
Lead you back to me when you're  
Ready to land.

Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly (Oooh)  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me, we truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly (spread your wings and fly)  
Butterfly (butterfly)

I can't pretend these tears  
Aren't overflowing steadily  
I can't prevent this hurt from  
Almost overtaking me  
But I will stand and say goodbye (stand and say goodbye)  
For you'll never be mine  
Until you know the way it feels to fly.

Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly (Oooh)  
Fly abandonedly into the sun (fly to the sun)  
If you should return to me (I will know you're mine)  
We truly were meant to be (spread your wings and fly)  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly (my butterfly).

Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be (you and I)  
So spread your wings and fly (spread your wings and fly)  
Butterfly  
So flutter through the sky  
Butterfly  
Fly  
Spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly." 

Serena stopped playing and then opened her eyes…..and then she seen him.

"Darien?" She asked.

Darien smiled and nodded. Serena started crying and he ran to her and hugged her deeply. 

"That was beautiful Serena." He whispered.

"I…I wrote it for you…" She admitted. 

"I know…and I'm so sorry I haven't been around to visit you…I truly am." He replied with sadness. 

Serena let go of him and stood up

"But why… I know you have your schooling in Miami, but…why not in the summer, or Christmas even…why?" She started saying.

"I have a whole new life out there. I'm graduating next year I met a lot of new friends I have a full time job as well, but your right, I should of came to see you." He said.

"Why are you here?" Serena asked him.

Darien stood her and looked down to her. "Well…someone called me and told me that some one hasn't even touch an instrument since I left."

Serena looked down. "Madame Dashwood." She replied.

Darien nodded. "Rena…you know how much you mean to me, but singing is who you are, what you just played earlier was….amazing…a word can't describe how fantastic it was. You can't just stop….you need to share it with the world."

Serena then smiled. "I missed you" She hugged him, and he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Omygod…who are you...and hmmm ok." Stacy said angry at first and then completely amazed. 

"I'm Stacy. I don't believe we met." Stacy said letting out her hand to greet an amazingly handsome man.

"Hi…I'm Darien." He replied nicely and shook her hand.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Serena, darling you should always tell Madame Dashwood when you have guests….especially male guests. But seeing as I don't want to get you in any trouble, we can just pretend he's my guest." Stacy rambled on.

Serena looked at her with pure sarcasm and then replied. "What a fantastic idea Stacy, thank you." 

"So…I'm guessing you don't like her." Darien guessed in a whisper.

"Hate…is a strong word, but it is what it is." Serena replied in laughter as they walked to Madame Dashwood's office. 

When they all entered Madame had a big smile on her face and Stacy cut in. "Sooo sorry I know I'm not aloud to bring in any guests but Darien and I are…good friends." She said rubbing herself against him and grabbing his hand.

Madame Dashwood looked confusingly.

"Oh…ok Serena was that you I heard singing. It was wonderful" She declared happily. "It was nice to hear you sing again." 

"Oh…that was the radio. Serena can't sing. Haha!" Stacy said in amusement. "No one can sound that good!"

"Actually Stacy that was me, I wrote it for Darien." Serena said with a huge smile.

"It's so nice to see you again Darien. We have all missed you…especially Serena." Madame Dashwood said.

Stacy let go of Darien's hand and was very confused.

"You…all know each other?" Stacy asked.

"Boy took you long enough." Serena laughed.

"You know…if that REALLY was your voice…you should like totally go professional that was extremely amazing." 

"Is that a compliment?" Serena asked.

"Yeah…" Stacy said looking at Darien.

"Ohhh I get it. You're trying to win Darien over by being nice to me…good luck with that he lives in Miami going to school to be a cop and there's no way he's into you." Serena said with a good point.

"Ok, Ok, enough you two. I have a lot of paper work I must tend to, but Serena, Darien…we all need to chat and catch up." Madame Dashwood said shoeing every one out of her office.

Serena and Darien nodded and they all walked out.

"You know Serena…my father is an executive music producer, he can like totally help you get your career started." Stacy said with pure motive.

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Wow…That's amazing. Serena it's an opportunity of a life time. Do it." Darien urged.

"Wait a minute…what's the catch?" Serena had to ask.

"Well….since you asked just let me have one date with Darien over here." She replied looking right into his eyes. 

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Serena said.

"Can I have a word with Serena please?" He asked Stacy.

"Sure… not a problem I have to get going anyways. Pick me up at 8 tomorrow night and Serena will have her dreams come true." Stacy replied with pure satisfaction. 

Serena looked at her walk away. "Darien…please don't go out with her."

"Serena…let me tell you a little secret. I have been in love with the same person for a few years now…a date with Stacy won't change that." He said touching her face and moving some hair away from her face.

Serena smiled.

Darien leaned in and kissed Serena on her lips for the first time which felt like it lasted for ever. He slipped in his tongue and they kissed even deeper, not wanting to let go. 

Darien soon stopped the kiss and looked into her eyes again. "Serena go see Stacy's dad."

Serena nodded.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

AN: OKAY first of all that song is called Butterfly and it's from Mariah Carey. So yeah it doesn't belong to me.  
Second of all I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while…I have no excuse I just wasn't really motivated.

Third of all I hope you all liked it…Please review and let me know what you think = )

PS: I don't own SM

Preview for what's coming up next – her meeting with Stacy's dad, and Darien's date with Stacy… AND a surprise! Ohhh! So you better review if you want me to post the next chapter.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS


	3. Chapter 3

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

My Best Friend Is a Super Star  
Chapter 3  
**R**osalita **S**parks

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Serena was feeling very uneasy about Darien going on a date with evil Stacy, but she did trust Darien with her life, so I guess she can trust him with Stacy.

She wanted to look perfect for Stacy's father and to make a good first impression…this was it; this was her chance to get out of the orphanage home, and to be someone she craved so hard to be.

She looked one last time in the mirror and was satisfied and decided to walk to her table and wait for Stacy's dad.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

"DADDY!! OK remember what I told you?"

"Yes Stacy! You want me to make this friend of yours famous. But I told you sweetheart, she has to be at least attractive…" He tried warning her.

"Oh daddy, listen she has the looks AND the voice, you can't go wrong. I just wanna do something good for someone." Stacy looked up at her dad with an innocent look.

"I know that look Stacy…what's wrong with her?"

"Alright…There's this guy, and if you keep her busy she won't have time for him…sooo."

"I'll do anything for my baby girl. You know that." He said smiling at Stacy. "Everything will work out, I promise you."

"Thanks daddy!! Now hurry or you'll be late!" Stacy yelled out.

Stacy's dad laughed and walked out the door.

Stacy waited for her dad to leave and fixed herself to look perfect for Darien.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Serena waited patiently at a private area of the restaurant and waited, and waited. 'Grrrr knowing Stacy, she probably set me up.' She thought.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Serena…I'm sorry I don't believe Stacy gave me your last name." He said taking Serena's hand.

Serena smiled and stood up to great Stacy's father.

"My name is Serena Parker." She simply stated.

"Ahh alright. Well Stacy tells me you have an exquisite voice, and I know my baby girl doesn't lie, so I won't even audition you, how would you like to go strait to the recording studio? And I can tell you from there what type of music is best suited for your voice?" He explained sitting down.

Serena sat down as well and blushed. "Right now?" She asked with terror and excitement.

He nodded. "The studio is next door to this place, that's why I figured meeting here was the best place."

"Okay…sure." She smiled.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Stacy couldn't keep her eyes off of Darien, she could not get over the fact he and Serena had feelings for each other, but she would make damn sure they wouldn't pursue it. After all what Stacy wants, Stacy gets.

"So Darien…how long do you plan on staying in town for?" She asked with curiosity.

"Stacy…why did you want to come to dinner with me, and why would you do set Serena up with your father?" Darien said cutting to the chase.

Stacy laughed. "Oh Darien…come on now. Do you think I'm that bad or something. Okay I'll admit, I'm not that nice to Serena…but I do have a heart, and I just want you to see it." She said lying through her teeth. 'Just a little white lie' she thought.

Darien simply nodded. 'Maybe she's not that bad after all'

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

The moment Serena went in the studio her heart started pounding. She was so nervous and kept thinking that maybe they wouldn't like her voice.

"Alright Serena just put these on." He said pointing to the ear phones.

"And when I say so sing anything your heart desires into that hanging microphone." She stated.

Serena nodded and took deep breathes.

Stacy's dad walked out of the room and sat across from her in glass room. She was amazed on how surreal all of this was.

"Okay Serena go!"

"Every time you're near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do  
And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool…" She started to sing.

"Okay sop for a moment Serena." She said from the glass room. "You where singing a little too low. Try to put a little more emotion in it…but besides that you are AMAZING! I haven't heard talent like that in YEARS." He said with all honesty.

Serena smiled and nodded. She knew she could do this now and tried again.

"Every time you're near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do  
And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool  
My friends tell me  
Something has come over me  
And I think I know what it is  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I'll be doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you

Just the other night baby  
I saw you hangin  
You were with your crew I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind

I don't know what's gotten into me  
But, I think I know what it is

I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Something strange has come over me  
Got me going out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside

I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you."

She finished singing.

Stacy's dad came into the studio room and started applauding her.

Serena blushed.

"You're amazing. I'm gunna sign you right here right now! How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 16." She said unsure.

"Ahh alright, that might be a problem. I need a guardian to sign these papers. How would your parents feel about you becoming a star?"

"I'm not sure, I mean Madame Dashwood has always told me I had a wonderful voice, and always encouraged me."

"Fantastic! Bring her over here by 4 pm tomorrow and then we can get started with your recording schedule. I know the perfect songs for you!" He said.

Serena nodded. "Okay sounds wonderful thank you! Thank you so much!!"

Stacy's dad was looking at Serena and couldn't believe his luck. Serena had great potential to be an amazing performer and a looker. 'Does she ever look good.' He thought to himself as he showed Serena the way out.

"Oh Serena…by the way my name is Eric Diamond Matthews. Here's my card. If there's ANYTHING you need you call this number and I'll get someone to fix you up!" He stated proudly.

"Wow…thank you." She said as she took the card. 'So that's Stacy's last name…' She thought.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

By the end of the night, Darien was actually having a good time. He dropped off Stacy at home, and decided to give her a nice simple peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Darien, for the wonderful night. I really do wish Serena the best with her music career." She said as she walked into her house.

Darien smiled at that and left. 'I actually had fun…who knew.' He said to himself as he drove back to the orphanage.

He walked in and noticed Serena was sleeping peacefully. 'I know it went well…your voice is so beautiful…as are you. Now we just have to convince Madame Dashwood and your set for life.' He smiled and went into his room.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

AN: Alrighty well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kept writing, and re-writing it…it never seemed right so then I finally got it!! Soooo hopefully you like it.

I know you're all probably hating my surprise: Darien is liking Stacy… BUT come on…I need to build up a story :) and I promise there's a reason behind it.

The song I used in this chapter is "I think I'm In Love with You" By Jessica Simpson. I used it because I think it fits perfectly with what Serena is feeling that moment and it's cute.

Another thing I must mention once again is that I do NOT own Sailor Moon!

Preview for what's coming up next – I'm to sure yet…so you're going to have to wait and see.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS


End file.
